Redvivor: All-Stars Excerpt
21:32 Matt___ ad3f393e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.63.57.62 has joined #RedvivorAS 21:32 <+ColeClemence> ...great. 21:32 <@______REDDY_____> AND COLE AND MARIANNE CAN PICK TRIBES 21:32 <+ColeClemence> -__- 21:32 <+SaisonMarguerite> Do not be mean to Gina :( 21:32 <+ColeClemence> Oh, nice. 21:32 ...what's going on 21:32 <+Marianne|> Well. 21:32 <+ColeClemence> I was in a terrible spot, anyway. 21:32 <+Marisa__> I guess you could say. 21:32 <+ColeClemence> Okay. 21:32 <+Satan69> Why was the dark lord not chosen as a captain x 21:32 <+Marianne|> All right. Interesting switch. 21:32 <+Marisa__> You Smell Like Tribe Spirit. @Mercy 21:32 <+ColeClemence> Do I pick first, since I'm more superior? 21:32 <+Marisa__> Ha, I'm funny. 21:32 <+Marianne|> Befoooore mother superior's home. 21:33 <+Mercy> Thanks :) @Marisa 21:33 <@______REDDY_____> Marianne placed higher in her original season 21:33 Guys. 21:33 I'm scared. 21:33 <@______REDDY_____> she can pick first 21:33 <+ColeClemence> Fuck you, Reddy. 21:33 * ColeClemence shrugs. 21:33 <+Gia> Marianne don't pick me. 21:33 <+Marianne|> Well. 21:33 *hugs machete* 21:33 <+Gia> I wanna go to Exile. 21:33 Butch, hold me. 21:33 <+Marianne|> All right, gonna go with Marisa, since she's basically myself. 21:33 <+Gia> Last time I went there, I found a 6-pack of beer. 21:33 <+Gia> Sooooo..... 21:33 <+Marianne|> Welcome to the new Tim Burton (I hope), Marisa. 21:34 <+Marisa__> Nice. 21:34 <+Ezekiel_> ey yo 21:34 ______REDDY_____ changed the topic of #RedvivorAS to: Forcca: Cole | Tim Burton: Marianne, Marisa | Satan, Vince, Marie, Matt, Gia, Saison, Ezekiel, Mercy, Phill, Brenda 21:34] <@______REDDY_____> Cole, your pick 21:34 <+ColeClemence> Alright, I pick Vince. 21:34 <+ColeClemence> Comere, man. 21:34 <+Mercy> yeah that's right 21:34 <+Mercy> pick all men 21:34 <+Mercy> make this gender balanced 21:34 <+Ezekiel_> EY PICK ME YO 21:34 <+Vince_> Ah akright 21:34 <+ColeClemence> <_< Shut up. 21:34 <+Vince_> *alright 21:34 <+SaisonMarguerite> Cole is a gay, remember. 21:34 <+ColeClemence> Saison, I'm NOT GAY. 21:34 <+ColeClemence> How many times do I have to say it? 21:34 ______REDDY_____ changed the topic of #RedvivorAS to: Forcca: Cole, Vince | Tim Burton: Marianne, Marisa | Satan, Marie, Matt, Gia, Saison, Ezekiel, Mercy, Phill, Brenda 21:34 <+Mercy> Guys 21:34 <+SaisonMarguerite> Yes you are... 21:34 <@______REDDY_____> Marianne, your pick 21:34 <+Mercy> especially VINCE 21:34 <+Ezekiel_> PICK ME YO 21:34 <+Mercy> Cole is gay 21:34 <+Marianne|> Denial is not just a river in Egypt. @Cole 21:34 <+Mercy> he's gonna touch you there 21:34 <+Mercy> THERE 21:34 <+Marianne|> Uh, I pick... 21:34 <+Mercy> don't let him do that 21:34 <+PhillShapperds> I should get picked asap 21:35 <+Gia> Cole you're gay? 21:35 <+Mercy> vote him out :* 21:35 <+PhillShapperds> I'm Phill Shapperds 21:35 <+Gia> OMG! 21:35 <+ColeClemence> Mercy, you're a little troll. 21:35 <+Ezekiel_> YO 21:35 <+Marianne|> Brenda, I guess. Challenge asset. 21:35 <@______REDDY_____> (inb4 men vs women) 21:35 <+Gia> I NEED A GAY BEST FRIEND!!!!! 21:35 <+ColeClemence> I'm NOT GAY FOR FUCK'S SAKE. 21:35 <+ColeClemence> GIA I'M NOT GAY. 21:35 <+Mercy> Marianne why haven't you chosen me :( 21:35 <+Ezekiel_> aw shit boy 21:35 <+SaisonMarguerite> Yes, Gina. Cole is a gay! 21:35 <@______REDDY_____> COLE 21:35 <+PhillShapperds> I'm a former federal agent! 21:35 <+ColeClemence> NO I'M NOT. 21:35 <@______REDDY_____> PICK YOUR NEXT TRIBEMATE 21:35 <+ColeClemence> Okay, I pick Phill. 21:35 <+SaisonMarguerite> Gina, I am your how do you say best friend, though. 21:35 <+PhillShapperds> I WAS BOSTON ROB'S BFF! 21:35 <+Ezekiel_> oh no don't tell my mom I said that 21:35 <+Mercy> bye Phill :* 21:35 <+Ezekiel_> I-I-mean 21:35 <+Vince_> What... 21:35 <+Ezekiel_> YO I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT YO 21:35 <+Marisa__> Emphasis on "ass." @Marianne 21:35 <+Gia> No, Saison. 21:35 <+Gia> Kill yourself. 21:35 ______REDDY_____ changed the topic of #RedvivorAS to: Forcca: Cole, Vince, Phill | Tim Burton: Marianne, Marisa, Brenda | Satan, Marie, Matt, Gia, Saison, Ezekiel, Mercy 21:35 <+Marisa__> Not that I've noticed. 21:35 <+Marianne|> Yes. But of course. @Marisa 21:35 <@______REDDY_____> Marianne, your pick. 21:35 <+Vince_> Cole I get the whole men thing but... 21:35 <+Marianne|> With stinky feet? @Cole 21:35 <+Marianne|> Uh, I guess I'll pick Mercy. 21:36 <+Vince_> DAMMIT 21:36 <+ColeClemence> Yes. And so Medusa like @Marianne 21:36 <+Gia> Marianne, remember, don't pick me. 21:36 <+Mercy> moans 21:36 <+Marianne|> My friend Solveig's hair is Medusa-like. 21:36 <+Gia> I wanna go to Exile. 21:36 <+Marisa__> He also lives in the Pee Pee Ruins. @Cole 21:36 <+Mercy> YAY MARIANNE :D 21:36 <@______REDDY_____> Cole?